


Three Little Words

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, post-redemption, they still love each other but everything is screwed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of being ignored and the only person on the team Ward hasn’t made amends with Skye confronts him after a mission goes bad but his confession hurts her nearly as much as his betrayal did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> I’m an asshole. I also was inspired by a _Grey’s_ episode, it happens, and Grant’s speech is a re-written version of Owen’s speech to Cristina.

No matter how many times she scrubbed her hands Skye swore she could never get the feel of blood off of them. There was always this lingering feeling of film; on her palms, beneath her fingernails, in her pores. She gave up trying when they began to peel.

She wiped at her nose and fought off the urge to cry. No matter how many times it happened she would never get used to the helplessness she felt when the job went bad, when they failed to be heroes.

Skye let out a sigh and rested her forehead against the cool door for a moment while she finished composing herself. She knew most of the team would be off doing their own thing or in bed but in case she was forced to face them she didn’t want them to know how much today had affected her.

When she emerged from the bathroom the hallway was empty and she silently thanked whatever higher power there was in the universe for that small miracle. She quietly made her way to the lounge, needing a drink, and nearly turned around and went right to bed when she found the room occupied but it was too late; he’d seen her.

Ward looked up from his own glass and he looked the way she felt.

“Nice work today,” he muttered as he turned his attentions back to his glass. He downed the rest of his drink and got up to leave, something he always did when they were left alone in a room together.

Skye wasn’t sure what made her snap; maybe she’d finally had enough or maybe it was the trauma of the day but she’d had enough.

“’Nice work today!’? Seriously?” That was all he had to say to her after she’d been forced to watch a fellow agent die in her arms while her hands pressed into his wound to try to stop the bleeding? After the kid they’d been trying to save lost control and killed six people? After they’d failed?

“I'm sorry?”

“Those are the only words you’ve said to me all day! You barks orders to Fitz and discuss strategies with the boys and May and Izzy but with me? Nothing! It’s like I don’t even exist!”

“You don’t…” He shook his head. “Skye, you were trying to save lives, I was just-“

“No! It’s not just today! You think I don’t notice that you can’t be in a room alone with me? That you say as little as possible when I’m around? That you refuse missions unless there’s a team?

I did nothing to you! Nothing! You’re the one who hurt me, remember?”

He stood for a moment, staring down at her, looking lost before pulling a piece of paper from his pocket. His hand shook as he handed it to her and Skye took in, confused. She glanced down and unfolded it and…

“Good morning, Skye. Take care now. Great work, Skye.’” She glanced up at him. “What is this?”

“They’re from my therapist. We worked on them together. They're all three word sentences. So I could have something to say to you instead of the three words that are...that are killing me.” Skye’s heart dropped. “The three words that you know I feel but I can't say them, because it would be cruel, because I am no good for you; because I don’t deserve you.

I’m not avoiding you because I want to, Skye. I’m not trying to hurt you. I just can’t stand to be near you, to see you, to be close to you and to watch you longingly when I know I can't be with you.

So I put on a smile and walk away and I’m saying take care now. You’re off the hook, Skye.” His voice broke. “I’m trying so hard to let you off the hook, to make it right. I hurt you…what I did…I just want to make it right, Skye.

Can you understand that?”

Skye could feel the tears in her eyes but she ignored them. She’d been so concerned with her own pain she’d failed to see his and she…Skye refolded his piece of paper and gently placed it in his palm. She could see he was trying, he’d worked so hard to come back from what he’d done and she wished he could see he had and until he did it was only fair to give him what he needed; space from her.

But not before she said good-bye.

Skye reached up, took his shirt in her hands, and pulled him down. She pressed her lips to him firmly for a brief moment before glancing up to meet his eyes. “Take care now,” she whispered before releasing him.

She had no intention of letting him off the hook but she was patient, she could wait this out until he was ready.

Skye gave him a final, longing look before turning and leaving him to his Scotch; he needed it more than she did anyway.


End file.
